Submit One's Self
by winchesterangel
Summary: Basically story that has to do with the famous "chain" . This is just going to be a fluffy one-shot (Don't own death note or characters)


**Notes: Unsure whether or not this will be a story. I'm not very good with stories so these might just stay one shots. It will get more explicit than this probably, this is just a test run to see what you guys want. Please let me know. **

**Warning: Adorable guys being adorable (and murderous!? *suggestive eyebrows*)**

* * *

><p>The chain engulfed the freedom from Light. He realized it was necessary to go along with so L could be convinced that he isn't Kira, but something about the situation made him feel feeble, dominated, and overall deprived.<p>

There was no real difference so far besides Misa's constant whining in the back of headquarters which made it impossible for him, and most likely L himself to work under those conditions. L was stuffing his face with more than the usual plate of chocolate ice cream. He indulged in more candies, treats, and basically sugar. Light sighed, though he did not know him well, he knew that he ate more under stress.

"Ryuzaki, I wouldn't let the case get to your head. We have months of planning ahead of us." He said with an affirming tone which was somewhat fake considering he had never really thought of L as a friend. Who keeps friends chained to each other to be under surveillance 24/7? Still...he was his superior.

L replied by shoving one last cherry in his mouth spitting out a tied knot in nearly ten seconds tops. Light wanted to punch him. Maybe it would be nice to see a bruise, a fracture on that pale china doll skin of his. Light resisted the urge to smirk at the upsetting images popping into his head. Glancing at the clock behind him on the wall, it was nearly midnight. His father and the others were preparing to leave. Light's dad strided over paying no attention to L. He laid a hand on his son's head, "_I_ know you're innocent," he frowned. Light hoped he wasn't regretting the words in his head. "Have a good night." And as he released his hand, it was as if the world had shattered for him. He knows Light could take care of himself if something happened, after all it was the first night of many nights staying at headquarters with L. Still, for a father, having a son accused of mass murder and then having that son be locked in a building chain to chain with the accuser is unsettling to say the least.

"Night dad, Love you."Light replied as his dad left through the exit along with Matsuda and the others. Light thought he saw L watching him out of the corner of his eye but he decided against it. Misa whined about having to leave Light already by followed the others out anyway. Finally, some piece and quiet. That aura quickly faded as Light began to grow self conscious. He was alone with L, the outstanding, and equitable detective. Then there was him, the _volatile_ suspect. It was as if the atmosphere had changed from peaceful to threatening in a snap. Even when there was all the noise and commotion, Light had security, now L could practically do whatever he wanted. He could use unorthodox methods of investigation and somehow get Light to confess something about the Kira case. But how many times did he have to tell him he was not Kira!? He knew it from the bottom of his heart. _Right? _

It was always a voice in the back of his head. Questioning himself. Light knew it was just anxiety but his stomach churned everytime he thought of himself saying such things. He glanced over to L. Just knowing him for such a short time didn't tell him much, but it told him that L is one of the best investigators Tokyo, and perhaps the world has ever faced. So how could he make this mistake? Why? Did he have a problem with Light?

A darker thought crawled into his mind. _What if he's Kira, and he's preparing to kill you and everyone you know and love?_

He didn't even have time to process the thought when L turned to him, sugar glazed across his lips, with a gummy bear held between his teeth? "Want one?" he grumbled holding out a silver bowl of bears of all different colors. Light let himself chuckle because seeing this image now would allow him to discard the thoughts that originally invaded his mind. For now, he just needed to help L solve the Yotsuba Corp. Case, then all those thoughts can be reintroduced.

"Ryuzaki," he started checking the time again, "Unlike you, I like to get my fair share of sleep."

L blinked a few times as if he hadn't considered this when chaining himself to the boy hours ago, "Oh. Alright."

Light silently followed L who had told him he would bring them to their room, but as minutes past roaming the halls, with L looking up and down in slight confusion at the doors of the building Light suddenly had a hunch to what was going on.

"L-"

"Ryuzaki," L corrected instantly with a dry, tired voice, before he could say anything. Light sighed, exasperated. He didn't understand why it mattered. They were alone at headquarters anyway.

"Fine," he huffed, "Ryuzaki, are you lost?"

L stopped in his tracks, his back still hunched and facing Light. He didn't reply and the deafening silence was beginning to make Light uncomfortable, "Listen it's fine, we can just use any room right? It's not like any one is here."

L nodded, "Yes but..."

Light narrowed his eyes. _Yes but what?! _He had to fight an urge to groan when he realized what the case might be, "Ryuzaki! Don't let your ego win you over, if you can't remember the room number, you can't remember."

L stiffened turning his head slightly towards his chained suspect, "But I need to remember because if I don't then my mind will be at fault. And there can't be any faults in the Kira case."

Light took in a sharp breath, "Listen, there are more than a thousand rooms in this building, it's only normal." He glanced to door beside him and opening it with a click, "Here. This can be our room."

L fully turned ready to protest, but once he saw the crispy white sheets that lined the bed inside of the moonlit room he gave in to pure exhaustion. This was a trait Light was lucky to see from the somewhat frigid detective. L made his way into the room practically dragged Light along behind him. There was only one bed.

"Damn, let's find a room with two beds." He tugged on the chain but L didn't budge. "Ryu-"

"It would be terribly uncomfortable to sleep in separate beds with this chain biding us together, Light-kun." If Light didn't know better he would've thought he'd seen a sparkle of sarcasm in his eyes. Light gazed at him dangling the chain as if to get his attention somehow, We have to keep this on while we sleep?"

"Especially while we sleep," L said with a matter of fact tone, "There'd be a good chance you could leave while I'm sleeping and I'd never know."

Light grumbled something unintelligible as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He stopped half way, "Damn, I didn't even bring a change of clothes."

L gave him a fake half smile, "Well I'm sure you weren't expecting to get chained to me."

Light heard the jangle of the chain as L slipped his own shirt off," Look let's just get some much needed rest." Light slipped his shirt completely off feeling slightly self conscious. It had nothing to do with his form. He actually was perfectly content about the way his body looked, but divulging more and more skin made him feel vulnerable as if L could somehow see revealed secrets. Light wasn't surprised to see L's chest sunk in half way The moonlight shone on his pale white skin and Light pretended he was staring at the bed not to make it uncomfortable. They hadn't turned any lights on and slid under the obscure covers. They felt crisp, idle, and soft to the touch. Light let himself genuinely smile as his head sunk into the velvety pillow. This building sure had nice beds. As he flipped around making himself comfortable, L's wide bug eyes were waiting for him inches from his faced. He jumped having a chill run down his spine.

"Ryuzaki, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stare at my while I try to sleep, it's ...unnerving to say the least." Light's eyes wavered as L mumbled an apology flipping over to face the other side, revealing his spine which jutted out somewhat like a hunch. His skin was tight. Sometimes Light wondered how he can eat so much cake in a day and never gain a single pound, perhaps even loose a pound. However...

Light tilted his head, propping himself up on one elbow to discreetly examine his partner in the Kira case. It was very intriguing to see L like this, vulnerable, tired, unclothed. He was exposed in the light of the moon and it fascinated Light to no end. L didn't turn to face him but he mumbled, "Light, I don't like to be watched while I sleep either..."

"I wasn't-" Light immediately started realizing that wouldn't convince L. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Light leaned back onto his pillow letting himself sink into his own thoughts. How much stranger could this get? They wouldn't have to take showers together would they? Light gulped realizing he should have invested in bathing suits when he had the chance last summer. No. The chain was long enough that the other could wait outside the shower curtain. Yeah. No need to worry.

His sunset colored eyes widened slightly when he heard soft breathing noises. Was L...snoring? Light fought back a smile. It wasn't an irrtating noise. It sounded like a cat purring very faintly. He could barely believe he was asleep already. L was one of those people who make you think they get no sleep. Light hadn't imagined it like this.

The detective was hanging slightly off the bed, his back hunched over. It wasn't a big bed after all. L was probably trying to give him some space. Did he feel guilty for having to chain him up? Light thought about those words for a second. Guilty? L? No. Never.

In any case he lightly pulled him up and his head landed on the pillow sinking in a bit. His arm was splayed over Light's chest making him blush slightly from the sheer touch. He was a teenager, it happens. Though the inelegant night as it was wasn't over yet. L rolled over slightly, ending up nuzzled against the side of Light's chest. His big, floppy, hair tickled his jawline as he struggled to push him off. He was heavy for someone with _that _form.

"L," he whispered but his grasp became tighter. He was eventually able to shove him to the side. And he saw a faint smile play on Light's lips. It was funny how much you could see of a person just while they're sleeping. Light pulled sheets closer to his chin.

They needed to get a bigger bed tomorrow.


End file.
